I'm a Winchester Girl Dean's daughter
by orcafan1
Summary: Dean's daughter Emma was attacked by hellhounds and taken to hell by Lillith when she was seventeen. What happens when Castiel does both Dean and Emma a favore by bringing Emma back. Will yellow eyes follow the winchesters and try to take Emma back?


Name: Emma Winchester

Age: 19

Occupation: Hunter (like your dad)

Special abilities: Element control, mind reading, and can morph into animals

Dean's POV: Sam and I were at the motel looking for another gig. It was my daughters birthday today she would be nineteen if she were alive. She died when she was seventeen and was taken to hell. I still remember the day it all happened.

_Flashback_

_We had just finished a hunt after taking care of a werewolf problem and were on our way back to the Impala when I heard a growl. "Did we miss one?" Emma asked. "I'm pretty sure we got them all Em" I said. "But the only thing I can think of that would growl that loud is…" Sam stopped in mid sentence. "RUN!" I yelled. The three of us ran like hell while the hell hounds followed. Suddenly I heard a scream and stopped. "EMMA!" I yelled. Emma was being attacked by the hell hounds. "DAD HELP!" she cried. Sam and I ran over to help her but were thrown back. "Not so fast boys it's not safe to get in the way of a hell hound when they're attacking someone" I looked up and saw a young woman with wavy brown hair. She closed her eyes then opened them again reveling black eyes. "Lilith" Sam growled. "Call them back!" I pleaded. Lilith just looked at the hell hounds and smirked then called them off. I looked at my daughter who was covered in blood. "You Bitch!" I yelled. "Don't worry Dean she'll have a blast in hell, your daughter and I will be best friends" Lilith said then left her hosts body. I got up and ran over to Emma who was just barely alive. I pulled her into my chest and cradled her. "Daddy" she cried. "Shhhhhhh It's ok baby we're gonna get back to the motel and we're gonna call for help" I cried. "I love you daddy" she cried and that was the last thing she said before closing her eyes. "NO EMMA!" I cried sobbing. "Emma god no please Emma" I cried. I looked up and saw Sam crying to but I knew that I was crying a hell of a lot harder. "Come on Dean we have to…" "No I'm not leaving her here dead or not I'm not leaving her" I cried. We decided to go to Bobby's and he would help us burry her._

_End flashback_

"Hey Dean man you ok" I snapped out of my flashback and looked at Sam. I hadn't event realized that I was crying. "Sam you know what day it is today right?" I asked. "Yeah man I know I miss her too" Sam said with watery eyes.

My POV: I was standing outside of my dad's and uncles motel room. *Castiel are they even here or are they on a hunt?* I thought. *They're there* he replied. I knocked on the door and heard footsteps. The door opened to revile my uncle Sam. "Oh my god" he whispered as tears filled his eyes. "Hi uncle Sam and before you do anything trust me I'm not a demon I swear" I said. "Oh god Emma" he cried hugging me tightly. "Sam who is it?" I heard my dad say. My uncle let me go and closed the door after letting me in. Sam stepped out of the way so I could see my dad. "Emma" he said in shock. However his shocked face turned into a glare that broke my heart. "Get out of here you son of a bitch!" he yelled. "Dean no it's really Emma" Sam said stepping in front of me. "Prove it" my dad snapped. I picked up a sharp knife and slowly slid it down my arm making a cut. My dads face went back into pure shock. "Oh my god Emma" he said. I ran towards him and jumped into his arms. "I missed you so much baby" he sobbed into my hair. "I missed you too daddy" I cried.

Dean's POV: "I missed you too daddy" Emma cried. I hugged her tighter sobbing into her hair. My baby was back she was really back. "What are you standing over there for baby brother get your sad ass over here and hug your niece" I said. Sam wasted no time and joined in on the hug also crying. "Can you say chick flick?" I heard Emma say. We all pulled away laughing. "Happy birthday kid" Sam said. "Thanks" she replied. "Happy Birthday Baby" I said kissing her head. "Thanks" she replied. I finally remembered something. I still had that protection necklace that Sam I were gonna give her the day she died. I went over to my back and took it out. "Here ya go kiddo it's a key to your soul" I said as I put it around her neck. "Thanks guys" she said looking at the necklace. "How did you get out of you know where anyway?" I asked knowing that she wouldn't want to talk about hell since she just got out. "You owe Castiel big time" she said. "I sure do he brought my baby back" I said smiling. I hugged her one last time and kissed her head. "I think it's time for bed I'm beat" Sam said.

My POV: I walked over to my bag and got out a pair of pajamas and went into the bathroom and took a shower. The warm water felt great against my skin as it relaxed my muscles. Once I was done I turned off the water and dried off before changing into my pajamas and left the bathroom. I climbed into bed and covered up. I closed my eyes and felt my dad kiss my head. "I love you Emma" he whispered. "I love you too dad" I said.

Dean's POV: "I wonder why she ended up going to hell in the first place" Sam said. "Me too I know she didn't make any deals because she knows better after what happened to me" I said. "Do you think yellow eyes told Lilith to take her to hell?" Sam asked. "I have a pretty good feeling that he just might have" I said.


End file.
